Too Many Tears
by Unhappy Squirrel
Summary: They weren't going to like this at all. CHAPTER SIX FINALLY POSTED!
1. Holly's Sorrow

Too Many Tears

A/N: I most definitely do NOT own Artemis Fowl because I am NOT Eoin Colfer.

A/N2: This is actually my first really serious fan fiction. Please review?

Holly's Sorrow

Holly stared into Trouble's eyes. She was crying for him. Trouble never moved, never breathed, never comforting. Holly hugged him for support, but all she got was bloodied hands. Crying harder, she couldn't stand it. She screamed with frustration.

"I will hunt you down," Holly vowed. "There is no place on earth or under it that is safe for you. You will be looking over your shoulder every minute for the rest of your life."

She looked around. Opal Koboi was the first image that burst into her mind, but she was locked up.

Who could have killed Trouble? Who? Why? The only person she thought could help was in Police Plaza. Since she had quit, a restraining order had taken an effect to keep her away from Foaly. She decided to ignore the order and find the only one to help her.

Holly picked herself up and dragged herself away from Trouble's body. She slouched down the road and tried to wipe her tears away when people stared, but they just kept coming.

Foaly was running through the entrance. He had just lost Trouble's vitals. They were there, fit and healthy, but the next moment they were flat lining. Oh, how Foaly hated this job. He went to work just to find that his best friend really did quit and later on to see that his second best friend's vitals to flat line. He hated this job, but how else could he get his budget to make his fancy wings.

He barged out of Police Plaza and galloped down the street until Holly came in sight. She was bawling by the looks of her puffy red eyes. She looked up and ran to the centaur. Foaly patted Holly's head as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Foaly asked.

(A/N: Ha, only I know what happens. Until I write it that is. Reviews!...?)

A/N2: The next chapter will be longer! I promise.


	2. What Happened?

What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl

and I'm sorry if you start crying

Holly couldn't answer. She sobbed into Foaly's fur.

"I HAVE to know, Holly! Get a grip and tell me!" Foaly yelled and shook Holly.

Not a good move. She looked up, momentarily shocked. Then she lifted her hand and smacked him.

Holly sobbed even harder. She had lost two of her greatest friends. First Root, then Trouble, and now she hurt the only fairy that cared about her any more. She hated herself so much; her throat was too choked up to even say, "Sorry."

Holly hurled herself down on the street and bawled with frustration. Foaly sat down next to her and cried for the lost Major.

Ten minutes, they sat there, weeping. Then Holly looked up and dried her eyes. She sat there until her throat unclogged. She whispered, "If I tell you what happened, promise me you won't scream."

Foaly nodded. She told him. He screamed anyway.

Foaly ran to Police Plaza, swearing at Sool for everything. He barged into the Commander's office with Holly running in behind him. Sool quickly took his feet off his desk and stood. He looked angry.

"SHORT! YOUAREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HERE UNLESS IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Sool bellowed.

Foaly answered clearly and calmly, "Trouble being shot and killed by a human gun classifies as an emergency, I think."

"WHAT!" Sool yelled.

Holly's eyes were still very red when Sool looked over at her. He gaped in horror. He had never seen Short this sad except for when Root died. Sool screamed. His best officer was dead. Now what?

Holly saw the look on Sool's face. She knew what he was thinking. "You don't care that Trouble's dead, do you? You only think of him as someone you can control and is now gone. You moron! You heartless freak! Trouble was killed by HUMAN machines. Don't you realize what this means? It's like The Opal Koboi Incident all over again," Holly whispered the last sentence and left.

Foaly ran out after her and got her a shuttle to the surface. Holly ran straight from the shuttle, blew past the security gnome, grabbed a pair of wings, shielded, and shot out onto the surface. She was aiming for Artemis Fowl's house. There was no other way to save the fairies. She also needed to tell him what happened. Holly wiped a few more tears away and connected her stolen LEP helmet.

Foaly was on the other end with a choked voice. "I'm sending you the coordinates to Fowl Manor, Holly."

"Don't bother." She had been there many times; she didn't need coordinates.

Holly flew for about an hour before she landed on the Fowl Manor porch. She rang the doorbell and waited. A small boy about the age of fifteen answered the door.

"Ah, Holly. Please, come in," Artemis Fowl Junior said and stepped aside. Holly flew in and unshielded.

Butler, Artemis' massive manservant waved to her and took of a bright pink apron. He blushed. "Bet," Butler muttered under his breath. Artemis laughed. _You won't be laughing much longer,_ Holly thought, morbidly.

Butler noticed her glum face. He knew there was something wrong and the way she stared out into the distance made him wonder. "What happened?" he said suddenly. "What it Foaly or Trouble?" Butler leaped up.

Holly looked down again and whispered, "Trouble." Her eyes swelled with tears and she curled into a ball. She lay there looking pathetic for ten minutes. Artemis stared. He didn't cry. Butler looked down. Holly had told them everything. If only he had been there! Trouble still would have been alive.

Artemis stared out the window he noticed a slight haze in front of the window. He ducked. The bullet came ripping through the air, right over his head. Butler and Holly started when a vase shattered. Butler pulled Artemis and Holly out of the line of fire, but the shooter still had one second.

The bullet hit Artemis in the leg. He started shivering and screaming in pain. The haze had disappeared. Holly ran to the telephone and dialed emergency. By the time the ambulance had gotten there, Artemis had fallen asleep.

A paramedic took one look at Artemis and said, "He might never wake up. That's one deep coma."

Butler almost put _him_ in a coma. He growled at the paramedic and the guy said, "But we'll try our best to wake him up." and ran to get a stretcher or get away from the growling manservant, Holly didn't know which.

After Holly had called emergency, she shielded and flew up to the second story landing and watched from there.

Artemis's hospital bills were paid by his private bank account after he had been transferred to the fanciest hospital. Butler bought Holly some baggy children's clothes and took her to the hospital. She stood by Artemis as Butler lifted the bed sheet to look at Artemis's shot leg. He was surprised to see the bullet out and the leg bandaged.

Holly just stared at him. Artemis was the second. She knew there was a connection between Trouble and Artemis. Both were shot by a fairy. Both of those were to kill him. Both of the victims were Holly's best friends. Who next?

It hit her. Foaly. "FOALY!" Holly shouted and ran out of the room. She got on the next shuttle to Haven and ran to Police Plaza, completely forgetting that she had wings strapped to her back.

"FOALY!" she screamed as she ran through the swinging doors. She was too late. He lay on the floor, his head wrapped in bandages and a circle of warlocks around him. Each of the warlocks seemed exhausted, but it did take a lot out of them to heal head wounds.

Holly walked up to Foaly and was glad to see he was breathing. "Sool," he whispered. Holly looked confused, but suddenly knew. How else could a murderer get away with this, but why?

Mulch was waiting for Holly outside Police Plaza and he took her home in a cab. Holly thanked him and walked up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and fell on her bed. What a day.

A/N: I must pause here. If you're crying already, don't bother reading on. I'm sorry, but I'm attempting a really serious story and reviews would be nice.

Still Chapter 2

Holly didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her phone rang. It was five in the morning. Holly groped for her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Police Plaza. We are calling to inform you that Foaly wishes to see you. He is in room 519 of the local hospital. Thank you," a computerized voice said and hung up.

Holly dressed in her old LEP uniform. Her black suit hung limp around her and she realized how much weight she lost. (A/N: why are girls so obsessed about weight?) She took a pair of Wing Thrusters, a new brand of wings, and flew to the hospital.

She walked into Foaly's room and he laughed at the uniform. "You quit, remember."

"How could I not," Holly said. How _could_ she when it was haunting her every night.

"What happened with the visit to Arty?" Foaly asked. Holly looked down. She whispered something under her breath, but he couldn't make sense of it.

"Coma," she whispered louder. Holly walked over to Foaly and hugged him.

"What happens now?" Foaly whispered.

A/N: I'm sorry it took mw so long to write this, but I have a life. It's a small one, but it's still a life. Reviews?


	3. Painful Findings

Painful Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Artemis Fowl _not_ _even_ Artemis himself.

Holly looked down, "I don't know Foaly. Really, I don't." She sat up as if she had just remembered something, which she had. "Foaly, before you blacked out you said, 'Sool.' Why?"

"I don't know," Foaly said after thinking about it. "I can't remember anything except that you left to tell Artemis."

_This is not good,_ Holly thought. Foaly was the only one that could figure things out and when he had, he was almost killed and had forgotten it.

Holly thought about, then said out loud, "Don't try to remember. Don't try again anyway. Besides, I know a way to find out." With that, she stood up and started to walk out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Foaly croaked.

"Back to Fowl Manor."

Holly grabbed her wings and a visa to the surface. She bought a ticket and the gnome looked at her. "You quit." Holly only smiled and walked to the shuttle.

When she got onto the surface, she fired up her wings and put her shield on. When they cleared her to go, she shot off and in fifteen minutes, she was at Fowl Manor. Butler answered the door and Holly unshielded for a second. He nodded and moved aside. She stepped in and looked at him. His eyes were puffy and red. Even though Butler never admitted it, he cried. He couldn't help it, it just happened. Artemis Fowl's manservant wiped his eyes and smiled. "Nice to see you."

Holly tried to smile and couldn't manage it. Her lips trembled to stop her when she tried. "Nice to see you, too."

"So, what's up?" Butler stepped aside and wiped his eyes again.

"Did you get it on tape that fairy that shot Artemis?"

"Yeah, but he was shielded, remember?" Butler reminded her.

Holly nodded. "Yeah, but I know how Artemis saw us when _we_ were shielded on tape."

Butler cursed himself silently. _Stupid fool! You forgot, didn't you?_ He ran upstairs, tripping over a rug, fell down, and ran faster than ever. Holly followed at a more respectable pace.

Butler searched for the tape and shoved it into the TV's VCR. Holly, Butler, and Artemis appeared on the screen.

"Bet," Butler muttered again.

Butler sped the tape up a little.

Artemis looked at the window.

Butler zoomed into the window and went to frame-by-frame. Slowly, a figure started to form.

"Sool," Holly whispered.

"Yes, me." Ark Sool appeared, standing slightly behind them with a rifle raised.

A/N: CLIFFHANGERS! Review?


	4. Traps

Traps

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Yeah no duh. One, I'm not a guy. Two, I don't live in Ireland. And Three, as much as I want to be, I'm not a bestselling author._

_A/N: I loved that cliffhanger. Didn't you? No, I thought not. Reviews:)_

Holly looked Sool in the eyes. There was free will written all over them. His pupils were normal sized...and his bloodshot eyes screamed EVIL! That ruled out Mesmerizing.

Holly sat waiting for Sool to move. Butler was advancing from behind and Sool was waiting for it. What he didn't expect was for Holly to jump up and kick him right in between the rib cage, knocking the wind out of him and breaking some bones.

A long stream of curses erupted from Sool's mouth. (A/N: If I wrote them down, this would be rated M, and I if bleeped them out, it would take up three sheets of paper.) He decided to fire the rifle. The bullet zoomed forth, catching a certain unprepared female elf by surprise. Holly just smiled. She smiled a smile that said, "You fell for it, you moron." She dropped to the ground, the smile permanently frozen to her face.

Trouble and Root's image grew closer and closer. Butler and Sool fading, with Butler screaming, "_Holly... _Holly." With Butler grabbing Sool and beating the snot out of the gnome.

Trouble and Root were there, but when Holly reached out to touch them, to see if they were real, pain flooded her body jerking her back into reality. She wanted to see them, to stay there with them. _Don't wake up. _She wanted to talk with Trouble, speak with Root, and stay there with them.

Holly didn't want to wake up, but she couldn't leave Foaly, not without an explanation. She didn't want to be the next bad news. She struggled.

Sool was unconscious, but still alive. Butler stopped hurting him. There was something that had caught his eye. Blue sparks were playing around Holly's body. The wound was healing. Butler saw the bloodstained bullet. The magic had spat it out. Holly was alive! Butler ran over to her. She sat up, her eyes readjusting. Her face was changing towards the look of pain and surprise, then just surprised.

"Look." Holly pointed over Butler's shoulder toward the ceiling. The ceiling was...laughing? Butler walked up to a small grey disk resting on the ceiling.

Butler knew that laughter. It was Opal Koboi's. But how? HOW? She was in prison, no money, no magic.

"SOOL!" Butler screamed. "YOU MADE THE LAST MSITAKE! I WOULD KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE!"

The disk exploded, vanishing. Sool disappeared, too. The doors locked and the rifle was being aimed, without a body to carry it.

It was a trap and they fell for it.

A/N: Short, I know, but Holly didn't die, in that chapter. I won't ruin it for you in the fifth one. Not EVERYBODY dies in the end. Reviews?


	5. Clones Gone Wrong

Clones Gone Wrong

A/N: Evil, that's what the world is. Why? Because I don't own Artemis Fowl. :(

It was a trap and they fell for it.

They were stuck with nothing to help them. They were trapped in a room and nobody would hear them.

Butler went over to the doors. They weren't just locked, they were cased in reinforced steel. He couldn't break them down. And to make the situation worse, there was a rifle poking at his back.

A disembodied voice said, "Try and break it down, I dare you." Sool squeezed the trigger.

Mulch Diggums, former fugitive, now private detective, and kleptomaniac, was climbing the stairs to his apartment when a pixie came around the corner. Mulch paled. He knew her. Mulch sprinted the opposite way, but didn't get far. He ran into something invisible and solid.

The pixie smiled as she walked towards the dwarf. "Why hello, Mr. Diggums. I presume that you already know me."

"Opal Koboi," Mulch spat. "How'd you get out of prison?"

"Prison? My dear dwarf, I was never in prison. You see, while I replaced the Opal that created me, I began plotting on my own to rule the world. By the look on your face (which is quite amusing) tells me you don't understand a word I'm saying. Let me sum it up for you. Cloning is a more perfect science than anybody thinks."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mulch had to ask, but he thought he already knew the answer.

"I'm telling you this because you will die." The Opal clone smiled and raised her hand. A rifle appeared out of nowhere.

Mulch unhinged his jaw, thinking fast.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. This floor is made of 75 rubber." Opal actually squealed with delight. Opal let her arm fall.

Now, back to Butler and Holly.

Sool squeezed the trigger the moment Holly had knocked him out of the aim from above. At least she still had her wings...for now.

The bullet hit the chandelier, right where it was being held up. Since there was nothing to stop the gold plated chandelier from falling, it crashed into the ground, but it did more than that, it made a hole in the floor. A hole large enough for even Butler to jump through.

Sool had disappeared, but they were free.

Now to Mulch.

Opal let her arm fall.

Mulch, praying that the invisible wall really solid, jumped, and pushed off the wall. The bullet zipped right by him. Mulch tried to bite Opal Koboi with his unhinged jaw. He missed by barely an inch. When he landed, he ran to his apartment locking the door and preparing for the worst from Holly.

Holly called Mulch, asking him if he knew what was going on.

While hiding in a secret compartment in the wall, Mulch told them everything.

"So, now we're up against Opal. AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS OVER! What's worse is that she not only has one, but two fairies following her."

"She going to succeed where her twin failed," Mulch added.

A/N: There's probably only two or three more chapters left, so reviews are appreciated.


	6. Finding Help

Finding Help

A/N: Slight twist, kind of funny, kind of short. Don't own Artemis Fowl

They had to meet somewhere. Haven was out, it wasn't much of a haven any more. The only other place to go was Fowl Manor. _Thank goodness, Mrs. and Mr. Fowl are out,_ Butler thought as they went into the first floor conference room.

"Okay, so none of us have any idea of what's going on, right?" Mulch said.

"None and the only people that could help us are completely indisposed," Butler said.

Holly clenched her teeth. A horrible thought came into her mind. She didn't believe she was about to say it. "Not everyone is incapable of helping."

Mulch and Butler turned to face the elf. "WHAT?!" both cried simultaneously.

Said fairy gulped. "If I tell you, you won't like it."

Butler huffed. "I have to do everything in my power to protect Artemis, even if it means asking Donald Trump for help." His eyes were vicious. Donald Trump was indeed a scary man, but what she had in mind was worse.

"Umm, I'm not game for asking that man for help, especially since the last time we met, he sent dogs after me," Mulch shot out. Butler and Holly rolled their eyes.

"Start talking elf or I'll force it out of you," Butler growled to Holly.

The ex-LEP officer sweat dropped. Even after what Butler said on Donald Trump, there was no clue on how he would take this. "Well, the only person who can beat Opal Koboi, is _her_."

She let this sink in. After the two minutes passed that it took the two males to register it, Holly plugged her ears. "ARE YOU RECOMMENDING WE BUST THE _REAL_ OPAL KOBOI OUT OF PRISON! No way, no how!"

Butler's face was turning red. His outburst was completely understandable, since that was a farfetched suggestion. Mulch, however, seemed to think about it.

Slowly as if he was chewing the words (it wasn't like he had anything else to chew on), he said, "Think about it, Giant Man. It's the only way to ensure the runt's safety. As you said, you have to protect Arty."

The Manservant's eyes narrowed on the dwarf, who was currently searching through the refrigerator for the fifteenth time since they entered the room.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it," Holly said meekly. Then as an afterthought, she added, "And I'm not suggesting we break her out. All I'm saying is, we ask her if she knows what's going on."

Butler, whose patience was completely gone said, vehemently, "Oh, and she's just going to tell us?"

Holly shrugged. "The hard part would be getting to see her. From there, I think she'll spill."

"And, what are you planning to offer her in return?" Butler said.

"Ten years off her original sentence," Holly said.

"WHAT?!" Mulch and Butler cried. The elf laughed.

"Eternity minus ten is still eternity."

---

At the "Correctional Facility for Mentally Screwed Up Fairies," Holly, Mulch, and Butler went through about eighty-five different security systems before being cleared to see Opal.

She was sitting on her bed, obviously in a bad mood. Holly flicked the bars and Opal only grunted in response.

"We've got a proposition for you."

This got a bigger reaction.

"What kind?"

"Tell us how to beat your clone. You've obviously heard of the incident by now."

"And if I do tell...?" Opal was trying and failing to keep excitement from creeping into her voice.

"Ten years off your sentence, and three boxes of truffles," Holly bargained.

"Twenty years and five boxes, or no deal."

Butler, Mulch, Holly glanced at each other before Holly gave in. "Fine, now spill."

Opal hesitated. "Well, if I was out of this hellhole, I would attack Police Plaza head on. All you've got to do is blow it up once she thinks she's won."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No strings attached?"

"I want my truffles."

---

The three beings walked out of the prison, feeling slightly better, and slightly worse.

"Are we really planning to blow up Police Plaza?" Butler asked, but Holly was determined. She was going to give this Opal clone a piece of her mind...by turning her _into_ pieces.

A/N: Short, I know, but hey, I updated! The next chapter will indeed be the last. It might be a while before I update. I have come to hate this story, but I WILL finish it!


End file.
